Severus
by Elly Luz
Summary: Cuatro viñetas sobre los últimos meses de Snape.
1. Victoria

**Victoria**

-¡Hay Mortífagos en el colegio!-gritaba Flitwick mientras corría por el pacillo que lleva a tú despacho. Cuando este entra a la oficina, lo miras sin mostrar emoción alguna. Esa es tu señal. La que esperabas y a la vez deseabas que no llegara jamás.

Hace años que no has hecho algo como lo que harás. Levantaras una vez más la varita para ayudar a alguien que jamás te lo agradecerá.

Aturdes a Flitwick, sabes que es lo mejor para él y para ti, si esta inconsciente no será un peligro para los Mortífagos y al no serlo, no corre peligro de ser matado.

Sales de tu despacho precipitadamente y te encuentras en el pasillo con dos de tus alumnas.

Granger y Lovegood están allí con las varitas en la mano apuntando el piso, mirándote fijamente. No puede evitar pensar en Potter, él tiene algo que ver con la presencia de aquellas dos muchachas frente a la puerta de tú despacho.

-El profesor Flitwick ha sufrido un ataque, les ordeno que se encarguen de él-les dices, puedes ver el recelo en sus rostros pero a pesar de eso te obedecen.

Aprovechas el momento y te diriges a toda velocidad a la torre astronómica, porque sabes que ahí será donde sucederá todo. Una parte de ti quieres llegar tarde, que Malfoy le dé un pico de valor y termine con todo aquello sin que tú debas interferir. Pero sabes que eso no ocurrirá, tú no tienes tanta suerte.

Corres ignorando las peleas a tu alrededor, ignoras los ases de luz que te pasan rosando. Tienes tu destino en mente, debes llegar y no debe importarte nada más.

Subes las escaleras de caracol que llevan a lo alto de la torre astronómica.

Te maldices a ti mismo por tu rapidez. Draco está allí con la varita en alto y con los ojos vidriosos, mientras su tía Bellatrix a su lado le susurra al oído palabras para incentivarlo a continuar con su obra. Pero el chico no lo hará, no pude y por eso estas ahí, para encargarte del trabajo.

Ves como el chico baja apenas unos milímetros la varita y ese es tu pie de entrada.

Sacas tu varita y te pones al frente del grupo de Mortífagos que rodean al agonizante Albus Dumbledore.

Notas una repentina chispa de júbilo es sus ojos azules al momento de verte.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera feliz? Te preguntas mientras lo apuntas con la varita.

_-Por favor… Severus…_

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Con decir esas únicas dos palabras sientes que has perdido y que Voldemort ha ganado esta batalla… pero eso mismo es lo que te consuela, sabes que todavía no ha ganado la guerra.


	2. Regresar

**Regresar.**

Regresar a Hogwarts es extraño, siempre lo has considerado tu hogar. Desde que eras niño, cuando en tu casa ser diferente ante los ojos de tu padre alcohólico era pecado, tú encontrabas escape en el colegio, en tu verdadero hogar.

En Hogwarts la pasaste de todos los colores. Eras brillante y por eso los profesores te tenían por un buen chico, pero eso no evitaba que Potter y su banda de delincuentes te fastidiaran todo el tiempo, aunque eso tenía su lado bueno. Con cada broma que James Potter te hacía, mas alegado estaba de tener una oportunidad de estar con tu Lily.

Recordar eso no te hace feliz, porque al final Potter logro engatusarla. Logro alejarla definitivamente de ti.

Esa es una de las grandes injusticias de la humanidad, las personas como James Potter siempre obtienen lo que desean.

Caminas con tranquilidad hacia tu nuevo despacho (uno que sientes no merecer) bajo las miradas de odio de los demás profesores. Ellos saben lo que paso en lo alto de la torre astronómica porque Harry Potter se encargo de que fuera así, aunque en estos momentos los del ministerio usan ese hecho para intentar cazarlo.

Cazarlo… sabes que nunca lo conseguirán, conoces al muchacho más de lo que te gustaría y sabes que tiene la suficiente inteligencia para evitar que lo atrapen, a él o a sus amigos.

Entras al despacho del director, ahora ese es tu lugar porque El Señor de las Tinieblas así lo desea. Lo primero que vez es un gran retrato de Albus Dumbledore detrás del escritorio, el anciano le sonrió alegremente.

-¿Listo para tu primer día como director, Severus?

Solo lo miras, ¿Cómo es posible que este sonriendo tan despreocupadamente?

-¿Sucede algo malo?-te pregunta.

-No quiero estar aquí-contestas con simpleza.

El anciano del retrato se pone regido ante la declaración.

-Pero debes, no puedes irte…

-Lo sé, y no se preocupes señor. Dije que no quiero estar aquí, no que me iría.

-Es bueno saber que aun mantienes la mente fría- te sonríe Albus.

-Si…-dices haciendo una mueca.

-Debes mantenerte firme. Tú eres el único que puede proteger a los alumnos y a los profesores de los Carrow. Aunque ellos no lo sepan, tú eres su único protector en estos tiempos oscuros.

* * *

_Espero que les guste! Gracias __Paladium__ por comentar :D_


	3. Castigo

**Castigo.**

Los ojos de Carrow brillaban con malicia, no necesitas legeremancia para saber que esta imaginando un sinfín de formas para castigar a los tres infractores.

Miras de reojo el retrato de Albus en busca de una idea. Lo único que ves es serenidad, él sabe lo que estas pensando y confía al 100% en ti.

-Lárgate-le ordenas a Carrow, este pone un poco de resistencia pero al final sede cuando le recuerdas muy amablemente que eres el director. Cuando la puerta del despacho se cierra detrás del Mortífago, miras a los tres alumnos que tienes enfrente y la espada falsa que hay sobre el escritorio.

No puedes creer que tengan el valor para intentar robar la espada de Gryffindor de tu oficina. Sabes para que la quieren o mejor dicho, para quien la quieren. Para tu sorpresa Longbottom, Lovegood y Weasley no dan muestras de miedo alguno. Sabían lo que les podía costar aquella acción y estaban listos para afrontarlo juntos.

La que muestra más decisión es la niña Weasley. A pesar de ya haber sido atrapada con las manos en la masa, todavía miraba la espada con determinación, está dispuesta a darlo todo con tal de ayudar a la persona que ama.

Y pensar que todo era en vano, porque lo que acababan de robar era una burda falsificación. Piensas en un buen castigo pero a la vez no deseas hacerles nada. Ellos luchan, a su forma, pero lo hacen, a todo o nada.

Miras a Weasley y recuerdas que él la amaba, lo suficiente como para no querer que la lastimaran por su culpa.

De inmediato entiendes que al menos a ella no puedes hacerle nada porque eres incapaz de lastimar a Potter de ese modo. Conoces la tortura de ver a la mujer que amas sufriendo o siendo amenazada. Eso es lo que protege a esos tres de un duro castigo. Tú no puedes hacer sufrir de ese modo ni al hijo de tu peor enemigo…


	4. Felicidad

Última viñeta!

**Felicidad.**

No soportas el dolor, es demasiado hasta para ti. Tratas de evitar que la sangre escape por la herida de tu cuello, posando con desesperación las manos mientras el veneno hace arder la mordida.

Solo tienes un pensamiento en tu cabeza, debes asegurarte de que el chico sepa la verdad. Pero sabes que no lograras levantarte del piso de la Casa de los Gritos, ya no más. Morirás en vano… Por tu estupidez ella también habrá de morir en vano.

Te maldices, debiste haber buscado al muchacho antes de haberte acercado a Voldemort. Tu error costara vidas, lo sabes.

Como llamado por tus pensamientos, un chico delgado de alborotado cabello negro y hermosos ojos verdes, aparece a tu lado.

No es el Harry Potter que recuerda y tanto haz odiado, su rostro está marcado por las experiencias vividas.

Lo tomas de la túnica con fuerza y lo acercas a ti.

_-Agárrala… agárrala… -_ susurras y cada palabras te desgarra la garganta.

Con todas las fuerzas que te quedan escoges los recuerdos más reveladores, los recuerdos que muestran quien eres en realidad, los que te dejan al desnudo frente al hijo de la única mujer que has amado y el peor enemigo que has tenido jamás.

El chico, con manos temblorosas, recoge todos los recuerdos que le entregas.

Con un último esfuerzo susurras.

_-Mírame…_

Por primera vez en la vida al mirarlo, no piensas en Harry como el hijo de James Potter, no, te esfuerzas en ignorar esa parte de la historia, y solo piensas en él como el hijo de Lily Evans. Él que ha heredado sus maravillosos ojos esmeraldas.

Mientras te hundes en el verdes, escuchas algo a lo lejos, es tan maravilloso que no lo crees. El dolor, el sufrimiento y el miedo se desaparecen mientras esa risa se hace más fuerte, no es la burda imitación de un recuerdo o un sueño. No, eso es real, escuchas su voz pronunciando tu nombre… Esta feliz, orgullosa de lo que- a pesar de todo- has hecho por su hijo…

Y tú no puedes contener una pequeña sonrisa, una sincera, una que solo tienes para ella.

Por fin la volverás a ver…

**Fin**


End file.
